


The Benefits of Sleeping Late

by pascaler23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascaler23/pseuds/pascaler23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much Johnlock morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Sleeping Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JojaEvanslock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojaEvanslock/gifts).



> Hello! :) This is a ficlet for a prompt by Mimamia! I hope this is what you were hoping for! If not, I can do something else. :) And feel free to ask for other things too, I loved writing this for you!
> 
> Jojaevanslock, I ought to give you this because your feedback helped me so much. Thank you! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

John could count the number of cocks he had had in his mouth on one hand. And he didn’t even need all his fingers.

It wasn’t that the opportunity had never presented itself. He had had his fair share of experiences in the army. He knew quite well how to make a man yell his name. But John had never really liked giving blow jobs. He sure preferred to receive them.

That was, of course, before Sherlock.

The said man had fallen asleep with him the previous night, which was quite a rare thing. Even rarer, John had woken up before him. Normally, when he woke up, he’d go make tea because without his tea, Sherlock was cranky, and John didn’t need him more cranky than he already was. But now Sherlock was asleep, so John thought he’d enjoy it.

He turned his head on the pillow, staring at the sleeping features of his boyfriend, and a soft smile appeared on his lips. Sherlock was adorable, with his mouth slightly open and a bit of drool at the corner. He’d certainly be mortified if he learned that John had seen him in such a state. His hair was all messy, not the “organised stylized mess” Sherlock arranged in the morning, no, proper messy, and John loved it. There was some crust in the corner of his eyes, and it was just so natural, not the perfect, without flaws version of himself always showed everybody. It was another version, one just for John, and God did John love all the different versions of Sherlock there were. The blond took the time to look at Sherlock, his neck, his alabaster chest, everything, because most surely if the man were awake, he’d be all smug at the moment and would tease John endlessly for staring at him so much. John suddenly missed it, missed Sherlock’s personality, his crude remarks and fond, annoyed stares, and he just wanted to be closer to him. Shifting on the bed, he took his boyfriend in arms, cuddling him and pressing his face in his neck.

Then oh.

He could feel Sherlock’s matinal erection against his stomach. That had never happened before.

Sherlock made a little sound, pressing closer against John and almost imperceptibly rubbing against him as his body was starting to realize its surroundings, and John felt a shudder of arousal pass through him. It was so primal, the most natural reaction, and it was surprisingly so very sexy.

He smirked, and pressed a kiss under Sherlock’s jaw. Slowly, he pressed back, experimenting. The sleeping man echoed the move, another sound escaping from his mouth, but he didn’t seem to be waking up at all. Deciding to take things further, John passed a hand between them and started to stroke, the feeling of Sherlock’s erection growing harder in his fist making his eyes roll back in his head. The detective seemed more aware of what was happening, now clearly jerking his hips against John’s hand, but he still seemed sound asleep, and John very much wanted him to be awake for this.

As gently as possible, he lowered the sheet and moved so he was face to face with Sherlock’s semi-erect dick. He blowed softly on it, watching it twitch under the sensation of the cold air. He dropped a quick kiss to the head, then went in and engulfed all of it in his mouth. Sherlock was squirming under him, letting out a little contented sigh. John continued, making the moves he knew drove Sherlock crazy, and was satisfied when the said man sighed again with a smile on his lips and rolled on his back, opening his legs by reflex. John let go of the cock for a moment to settle between his boyfriend’s legs. After looking down at him for a moment, he gave into temptation and bent his head to suck his balls, his nose buried in dark locks, smelling the musky, clean smell of Sherlock. The man groaned in his sleep, bucking his hips, and John went back to his cock, licking the tender skin, hot and pulsing against his tongue.

The detective’s eyelids fluttered, Sherlock slowly waking up, and John smirked around his erection. The brunet suddenly froze and looked down, eyes wide.

“John, what are you- what are you doing?”

John let go of the dick for a moment. “Blimey, you rarely ask so obvious questions. But since you ask, I’m busy sucking your beautiful cock.”

Sherlock arched his neck and let his head fall into the pillow. “Oh God.”

“Mmm, you can keep calling me that,” the blond answered, and resumed his work.

Sherlock was, now, very much awake. He tried to take some deep, quick breaths, feeling John’s wet mouth going up and down on him, just a little hint of teeth, tongue around the head, over the slit, and all over again- just how he loved it. He griped the sheets with one hand, the other curling in the soldier’s hair.

“I think I ought to sleep late more,” he managed, voice cracked from not being used all night.

John hummed around him in agreement, making Sherlock groan and arch his back. John roughly took his hips in his hands and stilled him, taking him in more forcefully. It was a little secret of Sherlock, but he loved it when John got rougher, more commanding. Captain John Watson, Fifth Northumberlamb Fusiliers. God, that turned Sherlock on like little else.

Just as he thought this, the blond held up two fingers against his mouth.

“Suck,” he ordered. Sherlock complied, still asleep enough not to overthink and analyse everything, but awake enough to be enjoying it, completely at John’s mercy. It was like a dream in his fuzzy head. The doctor removed his fingers, leaving a trail of saliva on Sherlock’s chin, his neck, his chest as he brought them down to his entrance. He rubbed it in lazy circle with his thumb, mouthing at his erection as he did so.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked with a low, hoarse voice.

“I know what you intend to do, just- do it please…”

John let go of his prick, making Sherlock grown in frustration at the cold sensation. The blond moved on the bed until his mouth was against Sherlock’s ear.

“Oh, you’re going to ask for it if you want me to do it,” he whispered. “What would you prefer, hmm? My hand around your cock, pumping you while I have my fingers in that lovely hole of yours? Or would you prefer my mouth on it? Sucking you, licking you like a candy, making you come in my mouth, or feeling my tongue fucking you, inside you? Or I could turn you around, nip at your arse, lick your crease as you rub against my hand, hm?” He licked behind his ear, pressing his erection against Sherlock’s thigh and making him moan. “Whatever you want. Anything you want. But you have to say it.”

Sherlock’s brain, already not completely functioning, was starting to overload with all those possibilities, those pictures mixing up in his head. “I want- uuuuh…”

“Yes?” John prompted, and sucked at his neck.

“Aaaah yes, John, I want… I want you in me,” he blurted out, feeling his face heating and closing his eyes.

John chuckled, low and oh so sexual. “You’re going to have to be more specific than that,” he said, and dragged his teeth above Sherlock’s nipple.

“Your tongue, in me,” Sherlock said. “With me on my front.”

“Very good,” the blond answered, and before he knew it Sherlock had been turned around as if he weighed nothing, and John parted his legs. Sherlock groaned, hiding his face in the pillow. It was all too much, and it was delicious and he needed more. He pushed his arse up, inviting.

“Fuck, gorgeous,” John murmured to himself, and inserted a finger in him, his tongue passing swiftly between his buttcheeks. He moaned. “Jesus you taste amazing.” John continued to work his man open, relishing on all his little shaky breaths and moans, trying to make them more and more frequent, more and more desperate and out of control. Gradually he moved his head lower, until the peak of his tongue stroked against Sherlock’s entrance, just a tease.

“Oh god John…” The brunet shivered and opened his legs a bit more.

John started slow but lingeringly, feeling the muscle spacing and squeezing around his tongue, adjusting just for him, so hot and so soft. Sometimes he stopped to nip at Sherlock’s arse cheeks, two fingers in him pushing ever so lightly against his prostate, and John didn’t need to see to know there was a wet patch on the sheets right now.

“John, I- I can’t- please- I need… ugh, please” Sherlock sounded  _ wrecked _ , face pressed into the pillows and panting. He was begging. Sherlock never begged for anything. John was secretly amazed.

He took pity on his boyfriend, dropping a fond kiss to the low of his back and passing a hand between the Sherlock’s body and the bed, curling it around his cock and giving three powerful pumps, and then Sherlock was shuddering underneath him and moaning, and John hold him and kissed his shoulders blades all the way through it, whispering sweet nonsense in his ear. After a blissful minute of stillness, the detective seemed to regain his senses.

“Mmmm… definitely ought to sleep more on mornings,” he mumbled sleepily.

“You’re going to stay in bed every morning from now on in hope of it turning out like this, aren’t you?” John asked with a little smile, his chin resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Obviously,” he answered, and turned around to take John in his arms, burying his face in his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated! :)
> 
> Find my tumblr on http://canoe23.tumblr.com


End file.
